ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
The Four Gems of the Universe
The Gems of the Universe are six immensely powerful round gems featured in Earth-6. Whoever holds all four gems in the Infinity Gauntlet gains omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence, and God-like power. The gems seem to be much stronger and more powerful when used in combination. Wielders of the gem have increased powers depending on their skill and the amount of experience they have with the gems. The gems are also sentient. They are the main focus of the first three arcs of Hean 10. History Early history Before the time of mortals, Gods ruled the universe. The beings, known as the Elder Gods ruled armies across the universe. There was a creator God, a Death God, a god of emotion, the God of Heat, the God of Ice, and the god of Life. These 6 gods ruled the universe, until the Time of Mortals began. With Mortals and Free Will, the universe turned to chaos. To quell the chaos, the god of Ice decided to freeze the universe in permanent ice. With this causing all mortals to die, the God of Life met with Death, who made sure those dead did not suffer but didn't enjoy death and the God of Emotion. The three agreed that the god of Ice, also known as the Ice Ager had gone rogue, and so they went to the Creator God for permission. A war occurred, creating the Brainfreeze world in the process. The war finally concluded when the gods imprisoned the Ice Ager into a coffin. To keep the god trapped, the Creator God was cut up by the gods of Life and Death. The Creator God's remains would become the Gems of the Universe. Later History The Gems soon were lost on Earth, but were destined to be found once more through different parties. List of Gems Mystical Gem This gem is colored red. The Mystical Gem enhances any being or object and can make any extra upgrades. For example: a Tiger with a stronger roar, a Bear with enhanced strength, a bird with enhanced flight. It is hinted to have other powers, such as the creation of portals. Form Gem This gem is colored orange. The Form Gem can form any object into another object or even a human. For more information on its current form, see the following link. Reality Gem This Gem is possibly one of the most dangerous in the group. It can make any object alive like plants or sea waves. It can also alter much of reality, but there are restrictions to the power of the Gem. The Gem can change all of reality if combined with the rest of the gems. In this state, the Gem can alter reality to what one wants or break the laws of reality and logic such as making 2 + 2 = 5. Minor uses allow one to resurrect the dead, distort reality around someone so it is incomprehensible, or other things that would normally be impossible. Dream Gem Easily the most powerful gem, the Dream Gem will allow the user to grants anyone's deepest desires, but only works three times in one year, like a Genie. The Dream Gem is the only gem that is capable of overruling the limits of the Reality Gem. Appearances Mystical Gem *''Origins, Part 1'' *''The Sword'' *''The Gem'' (proper introduction) *''Only the Strong Shall Survive'' *''The Weak Shall Perish'' *''The New Threat'' *''The Rise of Kanker, Part 2'' *''Highwood Will Be Destroyed'' *''Battle of the Mortal Foes'' *''One Year Later'' *''The Terrible Three, Part 2'' *''The Story of the Gods'' *''Return of the Ice Ager'' *''Gems of the Universe'' Form Gem *''In Every Episode of the Show'' Reality Gem *''Only the Strong Shall Survive'' (proper introduction) *''The Weak Shall Perish'' *''The New Threat'' (photo) *''Ruins of the Gods'' *''Battle of the Mortal Foes'' *''One Year Later'' *''The Terrible Three, Part 2'' *''The Story of the Gods'' *''Return of the Ice Ager'' *''Gems of the Universe'' Dream Gem *''Only the Strong Shall Survive'' (photo) *''One Year Later'' (photo) *''The Terrible Three, Part 2'' *''The Story of the Gods'' *''Return of the Ice Ager'' *''Gems of the Universe'' Owners ;For the Mystical Gem * God of Creation (original owner) * Ancient Blacksmith (formerly) * Ancient Warrior (formerly) * Artiswald Museum (formerly) * Character Warrior in 104-105 (formerly) * Randon (formerly) * Kanker (formerly) * Zarmos (formerly) * Hean ;For the Form Gem * Randon (formerly) * Henderson (formerly) * Hean (formerly) * Zarmos (formerly) * Hean ;For the Reality Gem * God of Creation (original owner) * Randon (formerly) * Hean (formerly) * Zarmos (formerly) * Hean (formerly) * Rebel Brainfreeze (formerly) * Tad Eh/Death ;For the Dream Gem * God of Creation (original owner) * Untitled Owner of Dream Gem * Zarmos (formerly) * Hean (formerly) * Rebel Brainfreeze Category:Hean 10 (Reboot)